1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices utilized for generating electromagnetic, energy, and quantum fields or the like. In particular, the present invention relates to a gas-jet driven rotary device which, when being operated, creates a field which may be utilized to treat a variety of electrical, chemical, and mechanical systems, components and/or devices for increased performance gains.
2. Background of the Invention
Fields are a cornerstone of both traditional physics and the less understood quantum physics. The study of the origin of the electromagnetic fields that surround the earth has long been a subject of interest among the scientific community. Understanding the source of energy which generates the earth's electromagnetic fields or aurora of energy is beneficial knowledge which may be utilized to discover and or/study alternative forms of energy sources.
Currently, there are abundant theories that explain the presence of electromagnetic and/or energy fields about the earth. One theory is that the earth acts as a self-exciting dynamo that has maintained an electromagnetic field for roughly 40,000 years. A dynamo produces electric current by moving a conductor in a magnetic field and vice versa (i.e., an electric current in a conductor produces a magnetic field). If a dynamo is generating the Earth's electromagnetic fields, then two basic components are required: a conductor and motion. Whether or not a dynamo is generating the Earth's electromagnetic fields, many attribute the earth's rotational movement (or motion) as at least a contributing factor to the creation of fields about the earth.
It is therefore useful to understand the earth's rotational motion in an attempt to understand whether or not the earth's motion correlates to or contributes to the generation of energy fields. Not only does the earth rotate about the axis defined by the North and South Poles, but also the earth's axis of rotation experiences precession, nutation, and wobble. In basic terms, the earth's precession is a periodic movement of the earth's axis of rotation around a central point fixed in space. Moreover, the precession of the equinox is related to the fact that the Earth's axis of spin is tilted with respect to its orbital plane around the Sun, and with respect to the Moon's orbital plane, which is a forced precession with a period of about 25,800 years. Nutation is considered a “nodding” of the spin axis which superimposes a small nodding motion with a period of 18.6 years and an amplitude of 9.2 seconds of arc. Wobble is the periodic motion of the instantaneous polar axis. It is known that the Earth's axis of spin is not perfectly aligned with its polar axis of symmetry, so it “wobbles”. For instance, the earth's tilt varies from about 22 degrees to a maximum of about 24.2 degrees.
It would be advantageous to provide a device or test apparatus which is designed to mimic at least an aspect of the earth's motion in a mechanical environment in an attempt to create an electromagnetic, energy, or quantum field or the like. If such an apparatus can be built which generates a field, the energy from the field quite possibly may be harnessed and utilized for at least scientific purposes and even possibly as an alternative form of energy.
Albeit, the spinning about an axis is easily physically modeled, the modeling of precession, nutation and wobbling is more challenging. In one model approach, since precession and nutation are long-term effects to the rotational movement of the earth, they are assumed to have a negligible impact, and thus, are not included in the model parameters (and thus limited to zero). It would be beneficial to provide a device or apparatus which provides rotation about an axis and of which at least mimics or simulates the wobble of the earth. With such an apparatus, the effects of wobble about an axis and its impact or contributions to the generation of an electromagnetic, or energy field may be further studied.
Furthermore, other theorists surmise that the electromagnetic energy or field of energy about the earth is better explained in terms of quantum mechanics, quantum electrodynamics and quantum field theory. Therefore, it would also be advantageous to provide an apparatus which models at least some aspects of the earth's movement, in particular rotation and wobble, for generating the aforementioned fields which may lead to studies that potentially better explain the generation of fields with respect to quantum theories.
Moreover, it would be advantageous to provide a device or apparatus which creates a field which may be utilized to treat a variety of electrical, chemical, and mechanical systems for increasing performance in a variety of ways.